Blinded by the Sun
by Maniac Tenshi Makenshi
Summary: Two girls on the run and all he could really do was watch them go, blinded as they all were. (song-fic focused on Kid, Liz, and Crona, hint of KidCrona)


**Blinded by the Sun**

-x-x-x-x-

**Summary: **Two girls on the run and all he could really do was watch them go, blinded as they all were.

**A/n:** Random song-fic. Been working on _Clandestine_, too. Originally, this was just a Kid and Liz-centric fic, but KidCrona managed its way in here… (Just hinted.) I have this headcanon Crona's zodiac would be Pisces or Cancer. Kid's would be Virgo, though I have a few friends tempting me towards Leo. Female Crona, see my profile for info. Gender is relevant for the song.

**Rating: **Teen+  
**Genre: **Drama

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. This work of fiction was composed entirely by me_._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun. The lyrics of the song "Blinded by the Sun" belong to _Everlast_.

-x-x-x-x-

_I met a woman in West Virginia_

_She said her name was Alabama_

_She from a little town outside Savannah_

_Where everybody talk that country grammar_

She was a dark-eyed girl, dark by the bags under them. She gave a tired glance at Kid, the only person standing next to her at the bus station. She was tall, Kid noted, but her shoulders sagged. Exhaustion made her seem shorter. "There a reason you're starin' at me?" she spoke for the first time, surprising him to a small degree.

Very simply, he replied, "You seem tired." The blonde scoffed and shoved her clammy hands deeper into the pockets of her hoodie, looking straight forward. "My name is Kid. Yours?"

She spared him a bewildered stare, wondering what his problem was. "Liz." The longer she stood next to him, the more confused she became. A primly dressed young man suddenly speaking to her at a bus station wasn't her every day. Maybe he thought she was a whore? Tch. He'd learn quickly with a fist to his face.

"If I'm bothering you, I apologize." Liz looked at him, confusion blatant. She wanted to be angry at him, but he was too confusing, too…polite.

"Nah… Um, you're going to New York, too, huh?"

"Yes, I only came here on business." Interested in continuing the conversation, Kid asked, "Is there family or work for you in New York?"

With a dull smile and far off look in her blue eyes, she admitted, "Family. My lil' sister."

They talked for a while, as the bus proved 4 hours late. Somehow it led to something Kid hadn't at all expected and made him question what he had expected when he spoke to such a beaten down looking woman.

"I'm heading for my sister's. Haven't seen her in almost two years." It wasn't like her to tell all of this to some stranger, but this inquisitive boy had a calming effect on her. "Not since…_he _decided I couldn't."

Kid took a moment to let her words sink in, and then he glanced back at her. "How are you going now, then?"

She shrugged. "I killed him."

_She said she killed a man down in Atlanta_

_He beat her and he drank till he couldn't stand up_

_He told her that he loved her but he couldn't stand her_

_She caught him in his sleep hit him with a hammer_

He couldn't have turned her in that day even if he had wanted to.

_Then she sold her car and she bought a gun_

_Johnny Law got her on the run_

_Another broken bottle and the damage done_

_We've all been blinded by the sun_

He somewhat understood, and he felt she deserved the chance to run, even if running was a terrible chance to live out. But he wasn't an innocent, either, no matter how he had tried.

_Blinded by the sun_

It's pitifully easy to see lies as truth, he'd learned.

_Her breathe was sweet, her eyes were pretty_

_She said her zodiac sign was Cancer_

_She was on her way to New York City_

_Trying to get a job there as a dancer_

He met a girl nearly a year later, a troubled looking thing, just like Liz. Blue eyes, too, but splayed out pink hair, sagging shoulders that hiked when she was nervous, a fragility yet deadliness to her; a lot like Liz. They spoke for some time, too, as Kid was traveling from another business trip to his apartment in New York. He met this girl on a train, and as they spoke he learned just how similar to Liz she was.

"Crona. That's all." she mumbled when he asked for her name with that familiar distant gaze.

_Then she asked if she could ride home with me_

_Now I'm still thinking on the answer_

_She pulled on love, she don't take pity_

_She'll break your heart if you give her the chance to_

When they arrived in New York, she tried to follow him. It was peculiar, like she was a lost puppy or so. Whatever went on in his mind, he couldn't remember later on, but he let her stay with him. Days became weeks and so forth. He learned she'd murdered her mother. Two girls, both running from the law after offing their abusers, both headed for New York. Fate was queer.

_Miss Bama got an Uzi and it weighs a ton_

_Johnny Law got her on the run_

_Another broken bottle and the damage done_

_We've all been blinded by the sun,_

Crona had spent so many months there with him, staying even as he went on another trip. When he returned to find her gone, it felt foolish to actually be hurt by her leave, but in truth, she'd had much more an effect on him than he'd thought possible.

A strip of paper with "Sorry." written on it and what looked like tear stains was all she left.

_Blinded by the sun_

He thought it was better not to love someone so damaged. But the overwhelming ache in his heart said otherwise.

_Lord have mercy on me for all the things I've done_

_I've lost my mind, my eyes were blinded by the sun_

_Don't forsake me Lord, I'm not the only one_

_I've lost my mind, my eyes were blinded by the sun_

Business trip after business trip, he never met anyone else like those two girls. It was odd enough to meet two so alike yet in different paths of life, but it would be more than unlikely to meet others just the same. At times Kid wondered if he'd met them to put his own life in perspective. He wondered if it was a sign to repent.

But he saw no point in changing everything. His business continued as a hired assassin, and he returned home each time with his hands reminding him of the lives they'd recently taken.

_Blinded by the sun_

Sometimes he missed the way it felt when someone held them.

_Miss Bama got an Uzi and it weighs a ton_

_Johnny Law got her on the run_

_Another broken bottle and the damage done_

_We've all been blinded by the sun_

He didn't give up hope on seeing those two lonely girls again. Things seemed to always lead back to New York in his experience. Until then, he'd remain patient and diligent. He'd continue living. He'd continue killing, if only those he felt were as bad as his work, as worthless as the ones who had hurt Liz and Crona.

_Blinded by the sun_

Kid smiled bitterly. "I'm a fool." He looked up, staring without really seeing the world around him. "Blind, like all the rest."


End file.
